The invention relates to a high-frequency surgical appliance having a high-voltage power supply unit and a high-frequency generator, which during operation is supplied by the high-voltage power supply unit and generates a high-frequency alternating current and delivers it to a load, for example a surgical instrument.
Such high-frequency surgical appliances are known from the prior art, for example from U.S. Pat. No. 6,142,992, EP 0 430 929 A2 or WO 2006/050888 A1. Such high-frequency surgical appliances are used in order to supply a corresponding surgical instrument with energy for the purpose of coagulation and cutting tissue. One problem is in this case often represented by current peaks, for example as a result of voltage discharges which may for example lead to arcs. Accordingly, controls which are intended to prevent or end such voltage discharges are described in the aforementioned publications.
There is, however, a need as before for rapid and reliable control.